


Two Angels and Their Mates Walk into A Diner

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Angels, Awkward Flirting, Cas doesn't get it the first time, Cas gets it the second time, Diners, Embarrassed Dean, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Food Kink, Honey, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Slow Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly bonded to their angels, Sam and Dean decide to go to a diner for a double date. Everything is normal; Dean likes the pie, Gabriel is eating pancakes, Sam is eating a salad, and Cas is staring at his burger. Everything is normal... until the radio station changes. Team Free Will knows about how Dean was a teen, and they know about Taylor Swift. The Second time they walk into a diner a song about Gabriel begins to play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bonds that they had had been in place for about two months. Sam and Gabriel were the first to actually get in bed together, but Cas had marked Dean for  _years,_ he just never acted upon the bond. Cas bonded with Dean the moment he raised the Righteous Man from Perdition all those years ago.

Cas did not make it easy for Dean. Dean informed him that Cas was sending him all sorts of signals and that Dean would have acted upon his, 'primal urges' had Cas sent the right signals. 

But Gabriel did not make it easy for Sam either. Imagine Sam's surprise when a bright light shown in the bunkers common area and when the light faded, there was the Trickster-Archangel. Gabriel was covered in dirt, his clothes had a nice hole in them from where Lucifer stabbed him, and his six wings, yes,  _wings,_ were able to be seen by Sam and Dean without having their eyes burned out.  _  
_

When Cas rushed into the common area, he too started to glow. Cas sunk to the ground and shouted a 'get back' to the Winchesters before he was engulfed in light. When the light faded, Cas was no longer in his borrowed clothes and in the same clothes he had been when the Winchesters first met him.

Cas was in his tan slacks, his white dress shirt with the black vest, a backwards blue tie and that trench-coat that had been through everything. But the thing that was the most different was that Cas had his sleek black wings out. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, stood and said, 

"My Grace has been restored." Dean sighed happily and walked to Cas. Dean wrapped his arms in the newly revived angel. The angel hesitated and then returned the hug. When they pulled away, Cas looked down at his outfit, smiled shyly and said, "and I got my trench-coat back." Dean barked out a laugh. While Dean and Cas were having a 'profound bond' moment, Sam rushed over to Gabriel. 

Gabriel's hair was covered in dirt as were his wings. A part of Sam wanted to touch them, but decided against it. Sam pulled Gabriel so that he was lying on his back. Sam put his head on the Archangels chest. He sighed in relieve when he heard the beat of his heart. 

"Your supposed to kiss me awake, Sammy." Gabriel said in a rough voice. Sam looked at the golden eyed angel and said,

"You do realize you cast yourself as the princess, right?" Sam took a step back as Gabriel stood. Gabriel opened his mouth to speak when a third flash came and green paper fell from nowhere. Gabriel caught it and smiled. Dean and Cas were now standing next to Sam and in front of Gabriel. 

"Play nice, My children." That was all that Gabriel read. Gabriel set the note down and smiled, "Thanks Dad." Gabriel said.

Many words were shouted at Gabriel shortly after he got situated. Sam was pissed. Sam shouted about how he mourned Gabriel. How Sam didn't know why he was mourning such an ass. How Sam grieved Gabriel. Dean and Cas walked away and let Sam deal with his rage. 

About two hours after Sam calmed down, Gabriel informed Team Free Will that he knew what happened while he was dead and he did not know why his Dad brought him back. 

About a month after that Sam and Gabriel were seen cuddling on the couch and Dean and Cas were seen both making pancakes and making out. About a month after that, Gabriel bonded to Sam. Two days later Cas did the same to Dean. 

The bonded hunters still hunted, but now they had a heavenly army behind them. Hunting became easy and they were trying to find a way to get the other angels back in heaven since God was not helping...again.

But working so hard, they never had a break to bond more than the night. And while the sex was fantastic, Sam pointed out to Dean that sex cannot just be the only thing in a relationship. Dean suggested going out before and after each hunt, together, as a family.

And that is where we are now. 

Gabriel was sitting next to Sam and across from Cas, who was sitting next to Dean. Dean passed Cas a menu and said,

"I know you don't need to eat, but it can be fun."

"Yeah Cas," Gabriel started, "Humans have come up with many amazing things. Food being one of them."

"I just don't see the point past substance." Cas said with a shrug as he looked at the menu. Gabriel smirked and looked at Dean then back to Cas. Gabriel reached out his hand and touched Cas's arm.

 _You like honey, right?_ Gabriel asked telepathically. 

"No telepathy at the table." Sam muttered, but not looking up. Dean had a bad feeling. 

"Don't corrupt my angel, Gabriel." Dean growled. Cas blushed at the claiming title but replied anyway,

 _Yes? But what does this have to do with anything?_ Gabriel's smirk widened and Gabriel sent an image of Dean bound to a bed, begging and covered in honey. Cas's blush went from rose to bright red. He pulled his arm away and looked at the menu. But the idea was already there. 

"Shit." He muttered into the menu. 

"Hey. Don't corrupt Cas." Dean said. Gabriel smirked and whispered something to Sam. Sam laughed and said something back. Dean ignored them and looked at Cas. 

"I believe I need help Dean." Dean smiled and said,

"Well, you like burgers." Dean offered. Cas nodded and flipped to the burger section and was overwhelmed by all the options. "Start simple. Ignore complex things until you learn what you like."

"But I already know what I like, Dean." Sam snorted his drink. Cas ended up just getting a plane cheeseburger with Dean, Sam got rabbit food and Gabriel got a chocolate milkshake.

They made small talk while they were waiting for their food. Sam asked Gabriel what one of his pranks was. Gabriel laughed and began to explain. 

"It wasn't like an explosion or anything. I think what makes it one of my greatest pranks is because of its simplicity." Gabriel started. Everyone was interested in this. Cas especially. It had been a while since he had seen his older brother.

"What did you do?" Cas asked.

"In Death Valley California, I make moving rocks." Perplexed Sam asked,

"Moving Rocks." Gabriel smiled and said,

"It has perplexed scientists for a while. It was only recently that humans figured it out. I took these big rocks, and they are covered in mud. When the air gets wet, the mud absorbs it and the rock will move a fraction of a millimeter. And over time they have moved feet. It has infuriated scientists for a while. Some people thought that the rocks were alive. I enjoy screwing with them."

"The rocks or the scientists?" Cas asked. They stopped their conversation while the waiter set the food down. Cas looked at his burger and decided to take a bit, despise not needing the food. The waiter walked away and Gabriel began inhaling his milkshake through the straw.

"Gabe, slow down. You'll get a brain freeze." Sam said, putting the dressing on his salad.

"Why would your brain freeze?" Cas asked as Dean took a bite of his burger.

"Its just a saying, Cas. But if you drink a milkshake to quickly the roof of your mouth gets cold and your brain ends up hurting." Sam explained as he stabbed his salad. 

"The rocks." Gabriel said suddenly. Everyone gave him a questioning look. "Cas asked if I hated the rocks or the scientists. It's the rocks. The were a pain in the ass to move when building Asgard."

"I thought that you distracted the horse." Sam said with a smirk.He ate his tomato and waited. 

"That never happened. Humans took that horse and said, 'you know who we haven't fucked with in a while? Loki. How messed up can this story get?' and that was the origins of that story." Gabriel shuddered at the thought. Sam laughed ans stole one of Dean's fries and handed it to Gabriel.

"What are you doing Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked looking at the fry. Sam gave a bitch face and said,

"Sweet and salty. Fries and milkshakes." Gabriel took the fry just like Cas looked at the burger. 

"I can't believe I am doing this." Gabriel said as he swirled the fry in the milkshake. Sam took another bit of his salad and noticed that all eyes were on Gabriel. Gabriel sighed and at the sugar coated fry. The whole table waited for something, anything. Gabriel called the waiter over.  _Shit._ Sam thought.  _I might have just killed this kid._ Just as Sam was going to signal the waiter to run, Gabriel said,

"Can we get an order of fries." The table sighed in relief.

"It's not like I was going to smite him." Gabriel said as he looked at his milkshake. Sam knew that he was refilling it. They sat like that, Gabriel discovering fries and milkshakes, Cas eating a burger with Dean and Sam eating a salad. They laughed when Dean offered to get Cas a milkshake. To which Cas replied,

"No Dean."

"Why not Cas?" Dean asked as he ate a fry. The waiter brought over a slice of pie for Dean. He stuck his fork in it and took a bite.

"Because it brings all the boys to the yard." Cas said with innocence. Dean choked on his pie, Gabriel  _howled_ with laughter and Sam was shaking tying not to laugh out loud. Cas looked at the three of them and said,

"I don't want all the boys to come to the yard." Cas looked worried. Dean sighed and leaned in to kiss Cas.

"Cas that is from a song." Dean flagged the waiter, the waiter took the order for a round of milkshakes. Dean took Cas's hand and said, "No boys are coming to the yard Cas. And if any do, they won't be getting to you."

"Besides Cas, you would have to charge." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"No more from you." Dean said pointing at Gabriel. The round of milkshakes came and Cas eyed it with caution. He then looked to the door. And then out the window. Dean sighed and took a spoon and put it in Cas's milkshake. Dean then lifted the spoon and held it up to Cas. He looked at Dean, the milkshake, Dean and then he opened his mouth. 

The cool ice, milk, and chocolate mingled in his mouth. He swallowed the cold liquid and looked out the window and the door.  _No boys._ He though. He then looked at the milkshake and began to drink the liquid through the straw. 

It was amazing. It was sweet, but not overpowering. It was thick enough to not be entirely like a liquid, but not so thick that it would not fit though the straw.

"Cas you might want to-" Dean started. But Cas felt it. It was cold. He put the drink down and rubbed his temples. It hurt.

"Dean, my brain is not frozen. But it is cold."

"Its a brain freeze Cas." Sam said as he drank his milkshake slowly.

"Will it go away?" Cas asked to Dean.

"Yeah Cas. Only last about a minute." Dean began to drink his milkshake. Cas waited for the pain to subside and then he began to drink his own milkshake slowly. Gabriel was going to say something but they looked when a customer shouted,

"Can we change the radio station?" Gabriel rolled his eyes. The waiter rolled his eyes too and the station changed.

 _In my mind saying it's ganna be alright._ Sam and Gabriel burst into laughter when Dean groaned. Gabriel snapped and the volume increase Taylor Swift's  _Shake it Off._

 _Cuz the players ganna play, play, play. And the haters ganna hate, hate, hate. Baby, I'm just ganna shake, shake, shake. Shake it off. Shake it off._ Cas was looking at Sam and Gabriel, who were both leaning on each other in tears, and Dean who was banging his head on the table. 

Cas was confused, and his mate was embarrassed. Cas ran his hand through Dean's hair and he heard a whisper from the hunter, "Why? It was one time." Why was this woman's singing making his mate upset. Dean sent a flash of memory though and saw Dean in his younger years, then Dean driving the Impala listening to this song.

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake Shake it off,_

_S_ _hake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

_Shake it off_

The song ended but Gabriel and Sam were still laughing. Cas was still confused. Dean picked his head up from the table and sighed as he began to drink his milkshake. Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, something that would probably be insulting to Dean. Cas glared at his older brother and flared his wings (still hidden to human perception) in warning. Gabriel shut his mouth but was smirking. 

The rest of the family bonding went on without any problems.

*

It was about two weeks after the Taylor Swift music played. Every time Dean would hear that song play he would sigh, eyes to the ground and shake his head. Gabriel told Cas that he was just shaking it off, whatever that meant. 

They had just finished a simple salt and burn and were sitting at another diner. Cas was getting more adventurous when eating burgers. Now he would put bacon and lettuce. Dean told him that next time he should swap the lettuce for onion rings. Cas shrugged and drank his milkshake. 

 _...and that was Katy Perry's roar. This is your commercial free lunch hour so here is the nest song._ Dean prayed that it was not Shake it Off. Yes  _prayed._ But he would have taken Shake It Off compared to what he was going to witness. 

 _Every time that you get undressed._ "Oh no" Sam said. He began to blush as he drank his milkshake. Everyone was looking at him now. 

 _I hear symphonies in my head._ Gabriel began to smirk.

 _I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh._ Sam shrank down into his seat

_Yeah the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go_ A chorus of trumpets began to play. Gabriel laughed and leaned into Sam 

 _\And the trumpets they go._ "Oh." Cas said quietly. He knew why Sam was feeling embarrased

 _Yeah the trumpets they go_ "How do they go Sam?" Gabriel whispered. 

 _Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da Da da, da ra ra da, da, da Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da_ "Looks like I didn't need to ask." Gabriel answered himself. 

 _They go Is it weird that I hear Violins whenever you're gone Whenever you're gone_ "Aww. Sammy. I'll always come back."

 _Is it weird that your ass Remind me of a Kanye West song? Kanye West song_ "It is a hot ass. I will give you that."

 _I_ _s it weird that I hear Trumpets when you're turning me on? Turning me on_ Gabriel laughed and Dean muttered, "For the love of anything." Dean was hating this. 

 _Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_ "It's been a while since I've been a chick." That earned a moment of peace from dame. 

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head_

_I wrote this song just looking at you ooh, oh_

_Y_ _eah the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go (And they playing for you girl)_

_And the trumpets they go (Ha, yeah)_

_Yeah the trumpets they go [Background:] Da da, da da da da_

_Yeah the trumpets they go (Go, go-go, go-go, go, go-go)_

Gabriel and Dean just laughed outright at that verse. But Sam was banging his head on the table. Cas entered the young hunters mind and Sam projected a desperate thought of  _Here it comes._ Sam was tense as the music came.

 

 _And they go Is it weird that I hear Angels every time that you moan? Time that you moan._ Dean stopped laughing and Gabriel leaned in and nipped at his hunters ear. 

"Is it true Sammy? Do you hear angels?"

"I just hear one if that makes you feel better." Sam whimpered. Cas was getting red. Did the artist of this song know that he was writing about Gabriel, or was it just a freak accident. But in this business, there were no such things as accidents. Perhaps he was possessed. 

 _I_ _s it weird that your eyes Remind me of a Coldplay song? Coldplay song._ "Doesn't Coldplay have a song called 'Yellow?'" Gabriel asked. The teasing stopped as the waiter set the food down. He gave a look to Sam, who was still banging his head on the table. Cas, Dean and Gabriel began to eat and Sam just moaned as if the song was causing him pain. 

_Is it weird that I hear Trumpets when you're turning me on? Turning me on_

_Is it weird that your bra Remind me of a Katy Perry song?_

_Every time that you get undressed_

_I hear symphonies in my head_

_I wrote this song looking at you ooh, oh_ _Oh, yeah_

_Every time (Every time) that you get undressed (Every time that you get undressed)_

_I hear symphonies in my head (I hear symphonies in my head)_

_I wrote this song (I wrote this song) just looking at you Ooh, oh (Just looking at you girl)_ "I'm no girl." Gabriel retorted to the song.

"We are gender-less Gabriel." Cas replied. He gave Sam an apologetic look. Sam was going to have a mark on his head. Gabriel leaned down and nipped at his embarassed mates ear. 

_Yeah the drums they swing low_

_And the trumpets they go (Acapella on 'em)_ "This is almost as funny as the Genital Herpes commercial."

"Mention that again and you won't be getting any tonight." Sam muttered. Dean kicked Sam under the table. Gabriel pulled back and Dean said,

"Payback bitch."

"Shut up jerk." 

_They go, oh-ooh, yeah Come on, come on, come on_

_They go_ And the trumpets stopped playing. Sam spent another minute with his head on the table and then he looked up. Dean and Gabriel began to roar with laughter when they saw the mark that Sam created on his forehead. Sam glared at Gabriel. The Archangel stopped laughing and looked at Sam. 

Sam tilted his head and gave Gabriel a bitch face. Gabriel stopped smiling after a moment and looked at his food. 

"You know," Cas said as he picked up a fry, "It is rare that a human can stop an archangel from doing something that he wants Sam." Cas put the fry in his mouth, chewed and then continued, "I have vastly underestimated your abilities." Sam smiled and glared at his brother. Dean recoiled as if he had been struck. Sam's bitch face increased in its magnitude. 

The rest of the post hunt meal went on with no suggestive music. They laughed as Cas ate a fry drenched in milkshake. They left and flew back to the bunker via Angel Air. 

Gabriel dropped his hunter on the bed and said,

"So do you hear angels every time I moan?" Sam smirked as Gabriel straddled his hips.

*

Cas had been preparing for this moment for some time. Ever since Gabriel suggested to cover Dean in honey. 

Of course, Cas could have snapped his fingers and honey would have been at his disposal, or he could have bought it with Dean's credit card. But he wanted to do it right. So Cas would leave for about an hour every night and go to a beehive. He would then ask the queen if she would allow him to harvest her honey.

Most of the time, the queen would allow, but Cas got stung by one of her soldiers. Cas healed the bee, apologized and left that hive. He went and harvested honey from American Orchards, Wild American Bees, the Bees that were outside the bunker a quarter of a mile away, and then Mexican bees.

But Cas had about twelve bottles of honey, each labeled on where he got them from, and the date. Cas was happy to learn from a man named Google that honey never expired. Dean walked into their room and sat on the bed. 

"So, how are you enjoying food Cas?" Dean did not expect a lustful gleam in Cas's eyes to appear. Cas snapped his fingers and Dean found himself cuffed to the bed and shirtless. Dean gulped.

"I am enjoying food very much Dean." Cas took off his trench-coat slowly and walked over to the closet. Dean tried to see what Cas was grabbing. He gulped again when he found that Cas had honey in his hands. "Remember when you told Gabriel not to corrupt me?" Cas was still looking at the honey. 

"Yes." Dean whispered.

"Well. He just gave me an idea. You know how much I love honey, don't you, Dean?" Cas said in a husky voice.

"Yes." Dean said again. Cas looked at Dean as he slowly uncapped the honey.

"And you know how much I love you." Cas tipped the jar of honey, spilling the thick golden substance on Deans chest. "Gabriel merely suggested that I use my two favorite things together. I went and harvested this honey from bees myself, this way I knew that it was just the things I love."

Dean groaned as Cas smeared the honey.

Shit. It was going to be a long night.

...But no one ever said that was a bad thing with these angels. 


	2. Cas Discovers Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear...you readers are just in it for the porn... but that was never a bad thing

Dean knew he was fucked the moment that Cas snapped his fingers and he was in leather cuffs on the bed...and shirtless. Dean knew he was in for some serious teasing when Cas dumped the honey on his chest. 

Dean groaned when Cas smeared the honey on his chest. Cas smiled at the noises his mate was making. Cas looked down at himself and noticed that he was still clothed. Cas pulled his hand away and licked the golden sugar off of one his fingers. 

"Damn Cas." Dean groaned. Cas was licking the honey off of one of his fingers and it was hot. Cas smirked as he licked another finger.

"Dean. I think I need your help." Cas held his hand closer to Dean's face. "I need to strip if we want to continue. But I have honey on my hands, and I don't want to get my shirt dirty." 

"I think I can help with that." Dean husked. He opened his mouth and began to suck on his angels fingers. The angel moaned and that sent another wave of heat through Dean. He lost blood in his head as it went straight to his cock. His pants were to tight. Oh shit, he was in pain and all that was happening was Dean sucking on Cas's fingers.

Cas pulled his hand away from Dean's mouth and kissed him deeply. Dean moaned into it. Cas pulled away and began to unbutton his shirt. He walked away from the bed and stripped completely. Cas then walked and grabbed another bottle of honey from the closet and placed it on the nightstand. 

"Dean, I would rather not have to pull away to undo your clothes." Cas snapped his fingers and the tied up human was gloriously naked. Dean groaned and arched his back at the sudden lack of clothing. 

"Oh Dean..." Cas straddled the hunters hips and began to lick at Dean's chest.

"Casss..."Dean groaned. Cas nipped at one of the hunters nipples and rolled his tongue, making the flesh peak. Dean moaned as Cas moved to the other nipple and repeated the process. 

Cas moved his lips to lap the rest of the honey. 

It was agonizing, painfully, amazing. Dean was writing and trying to remain calm. Cas moved his mouth to eat the honey over his hunters heart. Cas could feel the hunter's heart pounding through the bone.

Cas looked at the spit coated chest and grabbed a bottle of honey. This bottle had a squeeze top that would be useful to him on other parts of the older Winchester. Cas moved down and squeezed half of the bottle of honey on the hunters stomach. 

Cas could feel how hard he was, but this was a sight to see. Dean was sweating and the honey was resting in the depths of Dean's abs and slowly cascading down Dean's sides and onto the white sheets. Oh it was a sight to see. 

"Stop... _teasing...."_ Dean moaned. Cas licked at one of the abs and looked at his hunter.

"Do you want to know why I like this so much...this teasing as you call it?" the hunter's eyes rolled into the back of his head when Cas began to lick another ab

"Why?" Dean whined in pleasure. Cas was finished the second ab and moved onto another. He nipped at this one before answering.

"Because it is so thick that I have to lick at it multiple times before I can get it all off." Cas moved onto the fourth.

"Cas." Dean whined again, arching his hips. Cas knew that his hunter would not last if he sucked at the hunters cock. But he figured this would happen and he had a plan. After all that is what got him here. 

Cas finished eating the fifth ab and moved to the sixth. 

Lick

Nibble.

Long swipe of the tongue.

Repeat.

Sweet Christ! Cas was killing Dean in the best of ways. 

"Cas...Not..not... not ganna-"

"I know Dean." Cas got up and went back to the closet and returned with a cock ring. He fastened it on Dean. Dean moaned his disapproval at the toy. "Oh Dean. You will enjoy this very much." Cas picked up the honey and drizzled it on Dean's erect cock.

" _Ahhh."_ Dean thrust his hips up and pulled hard on the cuffs. Cas just smiled and grabbed the lube. He pushed Dean's hips down with his angelic strength and held him there. Dean was not going to be able to go anywhere. Cas smirked and he lubed up one of his fingers. Cas pushed his finger into the puckered entrance and took Dean's member in the mouth.

So many sensations were hitting Dean. The finger inside him, Cas's mouth and the honey that Cas was chasing. Dean was hot, hard, sticking and he really,  _really_ wanted Cas to fuck him. 

Dean breathed out heavily when Cas added a second finger. 

Cas was enjoying this, he was hard sure, but Dean't thinking was little to none at this point. Cas smirked around Dean and took him deeper. Then he hummed.

" _CAS!..._ you...you...uhn." Dean couldn't even think. Cas hummed again, longer this time. Dean was begging by the time Cas added a third finger.

"Oh Cas....please...please...don't care if I'm... if I'm ready...just-" Cas cut Dean's thinking with another hum. Cas pulled his mouth and fingers from Dean. 

"Just what Dean?" Cas asked with a head tilt. Dean would have called him a little shit or something but he was past gone.

"Fuck me...oh Cas... Fuck me." Cas smiled and kissed the hunter. Dean could tasted the honey from Cas's lips. Cas pulled away and slicked himself up saying,

"How Dean? Fast or Slow. I am new to this. I often find myself needing direction." Dean tried to muster a glare to give to Cas but it just turned out to be a look.

"Cas. I need...I need it fast and hard...and I need you to do it... _now."_ Cas didn't need to be told twice. He climbed his hunter, pulled his knees around his own hips and thrust in. 

Dean cried in pleasure as Cas moaned. Dean was filled to the brim and they were waiting for each other to get use to the sensation. 

"Cas... _MOVE!"_ Dean pleaded. Cas began to thrust hard. Dean arched his back and meet each of the angels thrusts.

The both of them were getting close. Cas had the mercy to mojo the cock ring away and Dean came with a shout, Cas followed and the lights in the bunker began to flash.

Cas came down from his high first as Dean was on the tail wind of his. Cas snapped his fingers and they were both clean and Dean's hands were free.

Dean had sex eyes and looked at Cas. He opened his mouth to say something, but somehow his brain had a though. Dean rolled to his side and squirted some honey onto his finger. He then smeared the substance on his lips like chapstick and rolled back to Cas. 

Cas didn't know why Dean turned. Did he do something wrong? But then Dean locked his lips clumsily with him. Cas could taste the honey on Dean's lips. Cas darted his tongue and licked the last of the honey from Dean. Dean flopped his head on the pillow and buried his face into Cas's chest.

"I think the term you would use is; 'Don't ever change, Dean.'" He could feel the small smile from his hunter on his chest and the brush of lips.

"Yes Cas." Cas smiled and drifted into a sleep with his mate.

*

"So Sam...do you hear angels?"

"Currently I just hear one." Sam smirked into the Archangels mouth. 

"You know that flattery gets you everywhere, Sammy." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were both naked. Sam smirked as he felt the skin on skin contact and flipped the angel over. 

"Sammy you know I get all tingly when you take control like that."

"Please don't quote Dean when we are in bed, and especially since that was the mystery spot." Gabriel just kissed Sam as his answer. Sam nibbled on Gabriel's lower lip and then moved to nip the side of his neck. The angel groaned beneath him and turned his head to get more space for the larger hunter. Sam ran his lips over the pulse point and kissed the beating flesh lightly.

Sex with Gabriel was often hard and teasing, but it was rarely like this. Sam knew that Gabriel had doubts about himself and would often try to loose himself in Sam. So Sam was going to prove to Gabriel that he was not to doubt himself.

"We are going to take it nice and slow tonight." Sam whispered into the other ear. "Then we are going to share a bath." Sam began to rain kisses on Gabriel's neck. "After that I am going to make you an ice cream sundae for you to eat while we watch a movie and I groom your wings." Sam moved his mouth and began to kiss whatever skin he could find on his mates forehead.

"Why the passion Sammoose?" Sam pulled back and he looked into the honey colored eyes. 

"Because sometimes I fear that you don't understand how important you are. I fear that you think you don't deserve this, this love that we have Gabriel. I know that you are all talk sometimes, but I think that you are afraid that I might leave." Sam kissed his nose, and then his eyes. He mouthed at the cheeks of the angel and down to the chin. Sam pulled back and looked at the angel.

"Gabriel. I will never leave you." And Sam began to pull on Gabriel's lower lip with his own. Sam held on to the lip and he ran his tongue over it, then gave the same treatment to the upper lip.

Sam moved his head lower and began to kiss his mates chest. Sam made sure to nibble thoroughly above the angels heart. 

"You know that you are loved, right?" Sam gazed into the angels eyes, waiting for a response.

"Your human." That was all that Gabriel needed to say for Sam to understand. Sam took one of the angels hands and placed it on his own hip. He put one hand over Gabriel's and another on the square of the Archangels chest. 

Sam could always tell where the angel was. He could always feel what the angel was feeling, but if he tried hard enough he could send his own feelings through the bond and to Gabriel. 

Sam sent over all the feelings of love and happiness though to the angel.

But unknown to Sam, he sent more than emotions.

How Sam knew that Gabriel was feeling down, Gabriel would never fully understand. It was probably the bond that gave him away. But as Sam was sending over his emotions, he did something that Gabriel thought only angels could do. 

Sam sent over his soul. Angels, when bonded, would sometimes brush their Grace together. But a bond with a soul and Grace, apparently, was no different. Gabriel felt the vastness of Sam's bright, magnificent soul wrap around the angels Grace. Gabriel looked into the hazel eyes and saw that a sliver of them were glowing a gold color. Sam's soul was reflecting not only though the bond, but through the hunter's very body.

Feelings engulfed the angel in a wonderful drowning sensation. Feelings of love, compassion, happiness, possessiveness and even more love surrounded him. Gabriel could feel the soul begin to retract into the body and Sam smiled. Gabriel returned the smile.

"Now lets begin checking things off of that list, huh?" Sam smirked down at Gabriel when he gulped.

"I am really looking forward to the ice cream." He husked. Sam pulled out the lube and placed it next to the shorter man's hips.

"That all?" Sam questioned as he kissed a path downward.

"The wing grooming and movie sounds nice too."

"Really..." Sam was now at the base of the angels cock, "That's it? Because we can put our clothes on and start it right now."

"Nah." Gabriel breathed out. "I want to let you have me." Sam kissed the tip of his cock and said.

"I'm taking what is mine, angel." Sam delved his tongue past Gabriel's cock and into the angels ass.

"Oh,  _Sam."_ The angel could predict a lot of things, that was not one of them. But Sam said he would go slowly. His tongue was only in there for a few moments before he pulled out and grabbed the lube.

He slowly worked a finger into the angel, rubbing the rim and then blowing on the lube. Every time the hunter would blow on the lube, the angel would moan and shiver. Sam pushed the finger in and out slowly. Gabriel said that he was ready for a second, but Sam continued with one finger for a minute longer. He pulled his hand out, re-lubed and stroked his way back in. 

With only two fingers in, Sam watched as his angel was whining, panting and begging for the hunter to hurry. Sam ignored the protests, threats and begging. Sam removed his fingers after waiting two minutes this time, re-lubed and pushed three fingers back in. 

Gabriel was more than loose by the time the third finger was inserted. In all honesty, he could have taken Sam, but Sam wanted him to be like this, this quivering, begging mess. 

Sam had been avoiding the prostate since the second finger. He found where it was on the first finger, but wanted to wait until the third. Sam worked his way in and began to twist his fingers, trying to find the exact location. It only took two twists before he felt Gabriel arch of the bed and shout in pleasure.

Sam knew that Gabriel was ready for Sam, he was ready by the end of the second finger, but Sam wanted Gabriel to say something other than his name and please.

"Gabriel." Sam whispered. He leaned forward and took the angels mouth with his own. "Tell me you deserve this. That you deserve everything that I can give you."

"I do Sammy!"

"What do you deserve?" Sam was back sitting on his haunches and was watching Gabriel trying to get more friction. Sam began to slick up his own cock and positioned himself for the time that was about to come.

"I deserve you. I deserve the bond." Sam slowly grinded his hips, the tip of his cock hitting the puckered rim.

"What else?" Sam sheathed himself in Gabriel and moaned. 

"Move." Gabriel panted. It took all of Sam's willpower not to do just that. 

"What else Gabriel?" Sam was beginning to shake against the pleasure of it all. 

"I deserve this love!" Gabriel said. And it was in that moment that Gabriel actually believed it himself. All it took was a patient and loving Sam to understand that. 

"You do." And Sam slowly thrust back in. It was slow, but completely satisfying. They were both reduced to moans in a small amount of time. Gabriel came first and Sam followed. They rode each other through and Sam pulled Gabriel to himself as they caught their breaths. 

Gabriel was beyond blissed out. He felt amazing. He watched as Sam kissed his forehead and walked to the bathroom. He heard the sound of water in the tub and could smell the soaps. Sam returned to the side of the bed and picked up the angel.  He carried Gabriel into the bathroom and placed him in the bathtub.

"You made bubbles Sammy." Gabriel said in a hushed tone. Sam climbed in with his angle and worked shampoo into his hands. "Knew you used L'Oreal." Sam rolled his eyes as he massaged the shampoo into the golden hair. He rinsed the shampoo and did the same with the conditioner. 

"I use a Keratin treatment on my hair every now and again." Sam whispered as he rinsed the conditioner. He reached and drained some of the tub, then refilled the bath water. He put a large amount into the angels hair and let it sit in his hair. Sam got a wash cloth and ran it down the length of the angel.

Gabriel could have snapped his fingers and gotten them both clean with ease, but this was almost heavenly. Sam finished cleaning the angel and began to clean himself. He did not spend the same amount of time on himself as he did Gabriel. When he was clean, he rinsed the treatment out of his lovers hair and got out of the tub. 

Sam pulled a towel from the rack and rubbed the angels hair in a funky style. The angel gave his very own bitch face and  then did the same to Sam. They got dressed in pajamas and walked out to the common area.

Gabriel was browsing the shelf's of movies while Sam made a sundae. Sam sat down on the couch and Gabriel sat on top of him.

"Holy Father Sam." Gabriel said as he took the sundae. "What is this."

"I covered the glass in hardening chocolate then heated a doughy brownie in the microwave oven." Sam said when Gabriel unfolded his wings. "Then I chopped those Ferrero Rocher candies, a scoop of chocolate ice cream, and toffee ice cream, covered it in warm mint chocolate sauce, whipped cream, more chocolate sauce, M&M's and cherries."

Gabriel inspected it with awe.

"Sammy...where did you learn this?" He asked. Sam smoothed out one of the golden primary feathers when he answered,

"Just thought they would be good together." Gabriel moaned as the flavors consumed him.

"You are amazing Sam. You never seize to amaze me." Sam kissed one of the six golden wings and ran his hand down the next. 

a minute later the lights began to flicker, then you heard Cas and Dean shout each others names and then a lamp exploded. The hunter and the angel looked at the shattered lamp and sighed.

"Fourth one this week..." Gabriel muttered when he snapped it back together.

They both ended up falling asleep during the movie, after Gabriel finished his sundae of course. Gabriel woke up, picked up his young hunter, took him to the bed and wrapped him in the golden wings, then fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Cas loves Dean and Honey...and you read how that turned out...so I'm thinking, Dean loves Cas...and the Impala


	3. Dean's Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean combines his favorite things; Cas, sex and the Impala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I am so sorry. I have been working on the rest of the series and kinda forgot. But I always keep a promise.

Dean had been setting this up ever since the honey incident. He didn't think that Cas knew that the Impala had...many good aspects. Gabriel and Sam were off in the local library, (Gabriel was trying to convince Sam to have sex in the library.) Dean knew that it would not take long to set up. But it had to be the right day and the right time. 

And today was the day. Dean had the lube in the back of the Impala and all he needed was himself and Cas.

Dean stalked over to Cas, who was in the kitchen looking at a kaleidoscope. 

"Hey Cas." Cas looked up from the golden device.

"Hello Dean." Cas looked back into the kaleidoscope. "Why does the picture chance when I turn it?" Dean shrugged. He walked behind Cas and kissed his black hair. 

"I want you to come with me to the Impala." Dean said looking over his mates shoulder. 

"But Dean. I need to figure out how this device works."

"I'll make it worth your while." Dean said into the angel's ear. He smirked when he saw Cas shiver. Cas put the kaleidoscope down and stood. 

"I think that it can wait." Dean purred happily and kissed his angel deeply. He grabbed his angel's hand and began to walk to the Impala in the garage of the bunker.

*

Dean opened the door to the back seats and Cas got in confused.

"But Dean, why am I back here?" Dean smiled with lust in his eyes.

"You are not going to be alone angel." Dean slid into the car and shut the door behind him. He then crawled over to Cas and attached his hungry lips to the angel. Cas, still confused, melted into the kiss after some hesitation. Dean put his hand behind the angels head and lowered him onto the side door of the Impala. 

"Dean," Cas asked as Dean began to suck on the angels ear. "are we going to have sex here?" Dean laughed as he began to undo the buttons on the angels dress shirt. He pulled off the shirt and threw it in the front of the seat. Dean brought himself up and began to grind down into Cas's erection as he undid his own shirt. Dean threw his shirt and let it join Cas's. 

Dean ground his erection onto Cas's deep and hard, foreshadowing the main even. Cas was hard. He grabbed his mates hip and bucked into him. Dean leaned down and began to draw out hickeys on the angels neck.

"You said that you loved honey and me. I love you and my car." Dean whispered. He fumbled at Cas's belt, then his own. Cas kicked his shoes off and began to kiss on the hunters tan skin. Dean moved his hands down to the angels hips and slid the jeans off. He threw them with the shirt and he took off his own jeans.

They were now just in their boxers. The car was getting hotter, the windows were beginning to fog.

"Dean..." Cas moaned. "Please-" Cas knew what he wanted. There was once a time that Cas would not know what he wanted in a situation like this. But Dean had given him some hands on experience since they started to sleep together. 

Dean chuckled darkly and pulled his and his partners boxers off with skill.

Now they were both naked.

And very hard. 

Dean reached for where he hid the lube and put it on the floor. He kissed down the angels stomach and licked on Cas's vein. Cas arched his back and Dean began to lick his way around Cas. 

Cas panted at the sight he was looking at. Dean opened his mouth and took all of Cas in his mouth. Cas arched again and wailed at the bliss he was feeling. He felt fingers around his ass, at his hole. 

Dean teased Cas's entrance for a minute before slipping a finger in. Dean felt Cas relax around his single finger. Dean hollowed his mouth and bobbed his head as his finger slid in and out. 

"More..." Cas moaned in bliss. He had one hand on the drivers headrest and the other on the ceiling. Dean hummed his agreement around the angels cock as he added another finger. Cas moaned again, the slight burn, the cooling of the lubricant. Cas, when he was looking, could see that the windows of the Impala were beginning to fog up. Cas lifted his hip and pushed them back down on Dean's fingers. 

Dean pulled off of Cas and watched in dark fascination as the angel fucked himself on his own fingers. Dean added another finger slowly this way Cas would not hurt himself. 

Cas stilled. Dean's fingers filling him nicely. But Dean had been avoiding that one spot. Cas growled and slammed himself down then arching when he felt his nerves lighten inside him. 

"Dean....Dean...please get-" Cas panted. Dean smiled and removed his fingers. Cas whimpered at the loss. Dean grabbed the lube and stroked himself three times. The hunter picked Cas up and guided the angel onto his cock. 

This was so much better than the fingers that were in him earlier. Dean thrust up into his lover after a moment of hesitation. Cas growled for Dean to go harder and faster. Dean complied.

It did not take long for the two of them to come. The slickness around them, the tightness of Cas, and the closeness that the Impala gave them. Both angel and hunter shouted each others name during the release. 

Dean collapsed onto Cas and maneuvered his angel so that Cas was not being crushed. Cas could hear the hunters heartbeat calm.

"I can see the appeal of the Impala better." Cas said into the hunters chest. Dean laughed and kissed the angel's sweaty dark hair. 

"I'm sure that you do, Cas."


End file.
